This Tragedy Called You
by angstkitten
Summary: Somebody’s been kidnapped, and they’re really scared. Well, they should be, but that’s besides the point. more inside. i did use the dub names though.


Summary: SPOOKY! Somebody's been kidnapped, and they're really scared. Well, they should be, but that's besides the point… Man, I've written way better summaries before. Anyway, it's rated PG-13 for swearing, slash, and possible guy-girl relations. DOOM! Oh, God, let's not go down _that_ road again… Anyhow, everybody else has to save the kidnapped one. It's _technically_ a one shot, but it's reeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaalllllyyyy long. So it could take you hours to read in one sitting, and days or months in broken up ones like everything I used toread. But we'll all see! Enjoy, thankyouthankyouthankyou! I DON'T OWN SHAMAN KING! also, i'm sorry if you don't like the dub names, but that's what i used. kisara and the doctor are the only one's that are mine. --chelsea

* * *

Dark. Damp. _What the hell…?_ Confusion. A clear sign of insanity, right? I don't know where I am. I don't know how I got here. All I know is I want out. Now. 

My eyes open, and are met with a night so thick, it's as though the black is touching them. I try to search the sky for stars, to know where I could be, but I don't know which way is up, and which is down.

I'm jostled some, and realize I have a blindfold on. _What's that for?_ I move to my left, and a knife slams down, skimming my cheek. "Move again, and I'll gut you," a voice says. I lay perfectly still. _Trey…Help me…_

Soon the movement ends, and I'm pulled out of the car or whatever I was in. Rough hands drag me up stairs and inside. I'm led through the building, terrified, until they fling me onto a bed. The voice laughs, and his footsteps resound from the hall into the room as he walks away.

_What happened? Trey, please help…_ Another voice enters the room. Female this time. "So," she says. "This is the mighty Asakura Yoh?" I try not to whimper, but it still comes out quietly. She laughs. "Are you afraid, boy?" I don't nod, even though that's exactly what I want to do. I feel her long nails trail over my cheek. "No? Well you should be."

_Trey, please…Help me!_

* * *

"The phone's ringing!" Pilika yelled at her brother. Trey ignored her. "Trey, get the phone! TREY!" 

"Alright already! Geez," Trey muttered, getting out of bed. He stumbled to the kitchen, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He picked up the phone and said hello.

"Trey?" he heard Anna's voice ask.

"Yeah. What's up?"

"Um… Yoh's not with you, is he?" she asked, doubtfully.

"No. Why?" Trey asked, concernedly.

"He's missing, and I can't find him anywhere," she said, on the verge of tears.

"Anna, have you called everybody?"

"Yes. I called his grandfather ten minutes ago, and everyone in town. No one's seen him for three days," Anna explained, almost hysterically, the tears clear in her voice.

"Anna, I promise to call if he shows up, okay? I'm sure he'll be fine. Don't worry too much," Trey said, trying to calm her.

"O-okay," she sniffed. "Thanks." The two hung up, and now Trey was wide awake. He went to his bedroom and got clean clothes, then took a long, hot shower.

* * *

The woman takes off my blindfold so I can see again. The first thing my eyes fall on, is her. She has the face of an angel. Her hair is a deep brown and seems to circle her head in a halo. It falls down her back in soft, even waves to her calves. She's tall, I think, and thin. She is wearing a white dress that hardly fits her form. She smiles down at me, revealing perfectly white teeth. I want to shade my eyes from the brightness of her, but can't move my arms. They're bound together behind my back. 

I stare at her for a long minute, and she looks back. "Yoh," she says, her voice still as cruel yet dreamy at once as before. "Do you know who I am?" I shake my head. "Tut-tut. Yoh, you really should. Think very hard." I lay, staring at her, having no clue to what she wants me to know. "Well, if you want to play dumb, be my guest. I don't care. You'll find out what happens to those who can't answer me soon enough. Sleep well, Yoh," she says, leaving the room.

I stay where I am, trying desperately to figure out what she wants. _'Who she is'…? How am I supposed to know that? This lady is psycho! Anna…Trey…come find me!_

I'm scared. _What'll she do?_ I look around me, but the bed has a canopy I can't see through. It's black, and I feel as though I'm in a dark night once more. _What does she want? Why am I here?_ I don't understand any of it. I feel so lost. I want to go home.

My mind reels as I think. I try to remember, or guess at who she is. An insane person for sure, right? Maybe. _Who is she…?_ I don't know. I have no recollection of ever seeing her before, and I can't know who someone is without having seen them before, right? Yeah… _Len…Trey…Anna…Somebody help me! Please!_

* * *

"Whoa." Len sat bolt upright. He'd just had a vision. It was something relatively new to him, but he had learned how to understand them. He immediately began jotting down all the details before they could slip from his mind. He read them over and over, piecing them together, trying to decipher what the message was. 

Slowly, it came together, and Len's eyes bulged as it became clear. He went to his sister, led her to the phone and dialed Anna's number with a glassy look coming over his face. Jun knew he'd seen something, and wanted her there to translate it, because he could say it only once, and it would be in Chinese.

"Hello?" Anna answered hopefully.

Len took a deep breath and recited the message to the girls. Jun paid her entire attention to her younger brother as he spoke, and Anna held the phone, bewildered.

"In the dark lies danger.

Terrors flow from shadow to shadow.

All is not right and those who remain are in perishable danger.

He must flee, before time runs out.

But he cannot move.

He is bound in place, held by an invisible force, stronger than anything he has ever encountered.

Without help, he is doomed.

Those who can, must, or be forced to lose a valuable being.

It is imperative to go, now, or all is lost and no hope shall remain for Yoh."

Len's eyes refocused, and he handed Jun the phone so he could lie down, feeling slightly ill. Anna was confused and didn't understand what was happening. Jun calmed her down, explaining what Len had said, and when she knew, Anna hung up to call the others.

* * *

Terror envelopes my mind. I can't think straight around it. Noises surround me, quiet and lurking. They hide in the shadows, avoiding my eyes. I turn my head left and right, searching for a light. There is none. I hold back the tears with incredible difficulty, and bite my lips to hold back cries for my friends. _Morty…Rio…Trey…_They'll never find me. I'll die here, at the hands of this woman. Alone. 

I'm utterly alone, at a loss for company. I hear small claws scrape the floor. Mice? A rat? I have no idea other than the thoughts pressed through my mind by the fear overwhelming me.

Spinning. The canopy spins in wild circles, but it's black, so I shouldn't be able to tell if it spins. My mind. It's making me think it's going round and round again. I try to calm myself, make it stop moving. _Anna, help…I'm going insane…_

I have no way to get help. To get out. I'm tied to myself, and can't move. Fear is sweeping through me once more, knocking everything out of whack and proportion. I try to stop myself, but a scream escapes my lips, reverberating throughout the room and back to my ears, louder than when it left me.

* * *

"Yoh? Seriously?" Anna nodded. 

"Yeah. We've got to find him. Now."

"I suppose, if it's that urgent, I'll help," Zeke drawled lazily.

"He's your brother, you ought to help!" Anna shrieked.

"Alright, alright! I said I would. Don't have a conniption fit. Gawd."

"Let's go," Anna prodded, taking his arm and dragging him from the room.

"Now!"

"Yes, now! I told you now! Now let's GO!" Anna ordered.

"Okay. Don't take my head off," Zeke grumbled, feeling his arm bruising where she had a vice grip holding it. "But could you let go of my arm?" Anna looked around at him, baring her teeth and growling. "N-never mind," Zeke whimpered.

Anna hauled him out to where the rest were waiting, ready to go. "You have his blood in you. You're the only one who can find him innerly, so start thinking. Really hard," Anna said as the two settled down beside the rest.

Zeke gulped, then closed his eyes, focusing his Furyoku to a fine point, like that of a needle. He watched it, telling it what to find, and it spun. Quickly at first, but it gradually slowed itself, and was soon gently teetering within a fraction of an inch. Zeke stood and turned himself to the direction it pointed, opening his eyes slowly as the point of his Furyoku fully stopped. "There," he whispered, extending his right arm along the angle of the point. "That's the way Yoh lies."

* * *

My eyes open as her quick footsteps enter the room. "Yoh," she calls with false sweetness. "Yoh, do you know me now?" She draws back the canopy and looks down at me as I shake my head. "Oh," she pouts, "that's really too bad. I didn't want to have to kill you, but if I must…" She pauses, giving me time to think once more. 

I search my brain for any inclination of who she might be, but nothing comes. Tears swell in my eyes as I try desperately to know. To be able to say. But I can't, because I don't know.

"Yoh, Yoh, Yoh. I really expected more of you. I'm disappointed. I may cry after your tragic death, but alas, what must be done must be done. I'll be back later, young Asakura Yoh. With your death sentence." She turns and walks out of the room, taking all light with her. I'm plunged once more into the insanity inducing darkness.

* * *

Zeke led them all towards his brother, each equally fearful for his life, none with any idea what could be happening. 

"I hope he's okay," Trey muttered to Rio as they rode their spirits, the fastest way to go.

"As do I," Rio answered, searching the horizon. "We'll make it in time of course, won't we, my friend?"

"Yeah, totally!" Trey said, projecting false certainty.

"I do hope so," Len said, moving up beside them. "But if we don't get there soon, there will be no chance."

"Man, quit raining on our little bit of optimism, would you?" Trey said.

"I'm just telling you what I saw, alright?"

"What did you see?" Rio asked, wanting something to distract him.

"Black. Everything there is black. Yoh can't see a thing because it's so dark. He will easily go insane from it. Unless we get there and get him out. There is danger. Something about white. I didn't really get that, but this white is a bad omen; I've felt that the last several hours. But there's nothing to be done until we arrive. And how he'll know we're there is beyond me."

"Oh," Rio said, wishing he'd never asked.

"So what are we supposed to do 'til we get there?" Trey demanded.

"Pray," Len said, settling into a more comfortable position on Bason.

Trey sighed, and looked forward again, hoping Yoh would be okay when they got there.

* * *

A creak. The door opens once more, and she walks in. My entire body trembles as she steps closer. "Yoh, don't you remember me yet?" she asks sweetly. I shake my head violently, tears marring my vision. "Come now, surely I must ring some bells? Somewhere in your little, insignificant mind?" 

I shake my head again, holding the tears back with all my might. _Zeke…Trey…Len, please you guys…you've gotta get here **now!**_ "Yoh, don't make me kill you, really, I don't want to," she whispers into my ear. "No one can save you, so why struggle? Why resist? Why fight?"

I stare up at her through the film of tears covering my eyes. She looks straight back at me, and I see a terrifying resemblance there. To myself and my brother. "No," I choke out.

"Oh! The boy says something! How miraculous! Who am I, Yoh?"

I shake my head once more. _It…It **can't** be… It's not possible!_ "K-Kisara?" I gasp.

"Congrats to the dense-headed loser!" she says sarcastically, clapping dryly. "You finally figured it out."

"B-but you're dead," I cry. _Zeke, we have an issue. I hope you can hear me, 'cause sis is back in town._

"Oh, no-no, baby brother. I'm afraid you're incredibly mistaken," she answers icily. "Pushing me off that cliff was quite brilliant of Mother and Father, although I know it pained them to do so, but it takes much more than that to kill me. Now, how to kill _you_…" she says, a little excitedly.

_Zeke, I really **really** need you here. NOW!_

* * *

"YOH!" 

Everyone stopped and turned to Len. He stopped moving and stood, shaking in place. A stricken look came over his face as the others stared. He had no control over any muscle in his body, and tears slowly began to run down his cheeks. Finally, he collapsed to his knees, gasping for air. Jun ran to him and asked what he had seen.

"Paper," he whispered, and Jun handed him it and a pen. He quickly scribbled it all down, and although none of the others could read it, he knew exactly what it said. Len stared at it a long while, the rest waiting patiently. Soon enough, he had it together. He tugged his sister's sleeve, and they all gave their full attention. His eyes unfocused, and the message seemed to control him now. He recited it all, and Jun translated for the others.

"Danger surrounds, but with familiarity.

He fears his life, and those of others.

None are safe where she reigns free.

Only two can take her down,

The two of her own bloodline.

He must gain help,

From his only brother,

In order for any of humanity to survive her wrath.

Kisara lives, and all must fear.

Yoh needs Zeke to kill her,

Their single,

Elder,

Sister in this time of doom."

"Spooky," Trey breathed.

"I agree," Rio said.

Zeke sat, eyes wide and shivering, as though a sudden cold wind had blown in, chilling him to the bone. Anna stared at him. "Zeke," she said. "Zeke! We have to find him. Now. You heard her, you have to help."

"B- b-but… I-it's Kisara! Mom and Dad killed her years ago, she can't still be alive!" he exclaimed.

"Well…she is," Len muttered, sitting on the ground his eyes closed. "Yoh…is reaching out to you…urgently. You have…to help."

"Hey, man, are you okay?" Trey asked, concerned.

"I'll…be f-fine," Len answered.

"He just needs to rest," Jun said. "It's very exhausting work."

"Right," Trey said, unconvinced.

"Let's go!" Anna screamed.

"Yes, Anna," they answered, Rio lifting Len to be carried with him until he could stand again.

* * *

She's having fun. Fun. I can hardly believe my eyes and ears, seeing the giddy expression on her face and hearing the joy in her voice as she debates how to kill me with herself. 

"I could hang him," she mutters. "Or burn him at the stake! No, too cruel… I could shove you off a cliff," she giggles, looking at me, "as Mother and Father did to me so many years ago. Oh, the possibilities!" She goes on and on, ranting back and forth between different, nearly incoherent, thoughts.

_Anna…Trey…Zeke, you bastard, where the hell are you?_ I search the room desperately, for a window. Any way they could get in besides the door. I know I'll never make it out without their help, but the pure force of their presence won't do it all. They'll need to get to me. How? _Zeke, you better have a plan…_

The door opens, and a candle cuts the darkness, its light falling precariously on my sister. "My lady," a man whispers.

"What?" she snaps. "And put that away!"

"Yes," he says, moving to blow it out as I see exactly what I need. A darkened window. "Dag says many are on their way. But he is uncertain of their numbers."

"Well, have him find out!"

"Yes, miss," he says, creeping out, the door creaking behind him.

"So, Yoh… Your friends are coming? How touching," Kisara drawls. "I suppose Zeke is with them as well?" I don't answer. "Fine. Be that way. But let me warn you: I will mow each and every one of them down, no matter what they present to me. Do you understand?" I don't respond. "Yoh, I asked you, do you UNDERSTAND!" She grabs me by my hair. "ANSWER ME!" I refuse. She throws me to the bed. "Yoh, you're being an arrogant fool. I'll see you in hell, hear me?" She stomps out of the room when I again don't answer.

I'm plunged into an insinuating black void once more. _Zeke, she knows…You have to hurry!_ Tears slip past my closed eyelids as I drift to sleep, unable to stay conscious any longer.

* * *

They traveled hundreds of miles, all anxious and fearful of what may happen. Anna rode with Zeke, his fire spirit unable to burn her. He looked at her when he thought she wouldn't notice, and she kept her eyes locked forward. "Zeke," she whispered. 

"What, Anna?" he asked kindly.

"Is Yoh going to be alright?"

"I don't know. But if Kisara is really there, then Yoh and I have to face her alone. We can't risk any of the rest of you. You're all too valuable to both of us," Zeke said, looking back at the others, his eyes crossing the path of several, but pausing longest on Tamera.

"Why?" Anna asked.

"Because it will be much too dangerous," Zeke answered, turning back to her. "Anna, you're all coming because you're his friends, but he doesn't want any of you to get hurt. The guys are his best friends and will follow Yoh to the end of the Earth. Jun and Pilika are really coming to watch over their brothers, but if it came down to it, I'm sure they would do what they could. You're his fiancé, there's obviously no tearing you two apart. And Tamera," he said, looking at her, "has known Yoh and served his family since she was a young child. She cares about him, even though the two of you are engaged. But she's too shy to ever consciously make a move for him."

"But, how dangerous will it be?"

"Anna, I have no clue if Yoh or I will come out alive. She's powerful. Too powerful for Yoh or me alone."

"But can you do it together?"

Zeke slowly looked back at Anna. "I don't know. Honestly, there's no telling." They each sighed and fell into a lapse of silence. Zeke looked back at Tamera, his eyes trained on her, as Anna stared at him.

"You love her, don't you?" she asked.

"Who?"

"Tamera."

"Oh… Yes, I do. But her heart lies for Yoh, though she has absolutely no chance. And I have none for her."

"You don't know that," Anna said in an attempt to be encouraging.

"Yes I do. Anna, I know how Yoh loves you. He would do anything he could to protect you. You're everything worth saving to him. And I think you feel the same way. I would die for Tamera, but I have no chance of her loving me back because of who I am."

"Zeke, that's not true! She'll eventually get over Yoh."

"Yes, but I'll be pushed away with him, to the back of her mind. Because she won't want to remember us. And even if I'm not, I scare her. I know I do. She shakes and hides whenever I'm near. I wouldn't have come if I weren't Yoh's brother. You only asked because of that, right?"

Anna looked at the ground far below, embarrassed. "Well, yes."

"And I wouldn't have come if you hadn't needed me. I don't want to scare her; it hurts me when I do. But I had to come, so here I am."

"Zeke, don't berate yourself like that! You could have almost any girl, but trust me: you have a shot for Tamera, if you try. And although I only asked you to come because we didn't have another way of finding him, and you're his brother, I'm glad you're here." The stared at each other, and then back to the horizon, refocused on finding Yoh.

* * *

She bounds back in, exuberant with joy. "Oh, dearest brother, I've figured out how to kill you now!" I stare at her warily. "As I'm sure you've noticed, this room has but one door and window. The window is sealed, allowing no air to pass in or out. So, I'll just treat the door the same way." She grins evilly. "And leave you in here to suffocate. Doesn't it sound wonderful?" 

My eyes widen, and a small noise wriggles out of my throat. Her smile broadens. "No one will ever find you. Your friends are only a few hours away, but they won't make it past the gates. Goodnight, baby brother. Sleep well," she whispers, lighting the canopy about the bed before pulling me across the room. "That should use up your oxygen a little quicker."

She strides out the door, smirking, and barks an order to seal the door. I hear others scramble to do so, and my breathing picks up. I try to control it, to conserve air, to no avail, as tears sweep down my face and sobs rise, the knowledge that I'll never see Anna or the others again finally reaching my conscious mind. _Anna…I love you…_ I lean against the wall, my hands still tied behind me, and cry as the sound and warmth of the fire surrounds me.

* * *

"Is he gonna be okay, dude?" Trey whispered to Rio. 

"I do not know," he muttered in response. "He isn't strong enough to stand, or even really speak, but Jun knows more about how the powers affect him than I do."

Trey looked down at the boy who had laid silently for the past hour and a half, trying to regain his strength. A shudder ran visibly through Len's body, and he gasped sharply, his eyes shooting open. His entire body shook, almost violently, and his breathing became ragged. Trey watched over him in horror as his eyes dilated and unfocused, then refocused rapidly, and Rio got Jun. Trey put a hand to Len's cheek and it was covered in a thick, cold, clammy sweat. Trey looked to Rio and Jun fearfully.

Jun brought Len down to the ground, and Rio called for a halt. Trey stared down at his convulsing comrade being held down by his sister, terrified. He didn't know what was happening, what was wrong. He was scared for Len's life. When he finally stopped shaking, his eyes focused and he turned quickly, vomiting narrow inches from Trey's feet.

"Len?" Jun asked. He lay down and began mumbling incoherent things, and she brought him paper, but he didn't take it, giving a slight shake of his head. They all watched, but gave respective distance. Soon, the sweat broke and his eyes unfocused as he once again relayed a vision for them, much more strongly then he had been speaking at the end of the last one. Jun then repeated it after he closed his eyes.

"Time runs close and unease settles.

Great warmth engulfs his body,

Incinerating it.

He has lost all hope

But we cannot.

There is time, should we speed our way.

She intends to kill all who try,

But we must go on.

We are the final chance to save him.

A window is there,

Painted black, and sealed tightly.

It is our only way in or out,

But it lies above him,

Only inches from his reach."

"We have to go. Now," Jun said.

"But what about Len?" Trey asked.

"He can't go on. He will be of no further use at all. I'll stay behind with him," she answered.

"Will he be alright?" Zeke wondered, actually concerned.

"I'm not sure," Jun said, truthfully. "He is exhausted. If he has another vision, I fear he won't survive it."

"Alright," Anna said. "We'll leave the two of you here. We'll pick you up on the way back, I promise." Jun smiled.

_I want to stay,_ Trey thought. _I want to make sure he's okay._ "I'm staying too."

They all looked at him. "What?" Morty asked.

"I'm staying with Len."

"Why?" Pilika asked.

"I…well, I just…I want to be sure he's…okay," Trey stuttered. "Can't a buddy want to watch over his friends?"

"I suppose," Jun said quietly, a small smirk dancing along her lips. "Can the rest get through without you?"

"I don't know," Zeke said. "He doesn't up our odds if he comes or stays, but I'm really going to have to be the one doing most of the work. Kisara's much too strong for the rest of you."

"Alright, so Jun and Trey will stay and watch over Len," Anna said. "Can we please get going? I have a fiancé to rescue."

"Let's get moving," Morty sighed, feeling rather useless being here, surrounded by powerful shaman. The six still going started to leave, but paused when Jun called Anna's name.

"What?" she growled. Jun beckoned her over. Len was acting delusional, whispering her name over and over.

"Take his hand," Jun instructed. Anna did, and felt an immediate shock, electric and warm. She heard Yoh's voice in her mind, saying he loved her. She sent back a response, begging him to hold on, then let go.

"Thank you," she said to Len's closed eyes as she stood and walked back to the others. "We'll be back as soon as we can!" she called. They all waved until those they were waving to had disappeared long before.

* * *

I pray for the others safety. That they won't come. Not walk straight into her trap. I cry for the pain they may encounter if they should come into her path. I sob, waiting for death and darkness to take me. The heat is next to unbearable. But soon, my eyes droop closed, and my consciousness ceases.

* * *

Trey and Jun sat beside Len's shivering body. They had a damp cloth on his forehead, but nothing seemed to help. He was sweating and had a temperature of 105.7. 

"What can we do?" Trey asked, scared for Len.

"Not much. He's done too much, too close together. We have to let it take it's course," Jun answered, just as worried. "I could go try to find someone to help, but I don't think it will do much good."

"It's worth trying, isn't it?"

"Yes. I'll go, if you think you can stay with him," she said, standing up.

"We'll be fine," Trey promised.

"Alright. But I'm taking Bason to watch ahead."

"No problem. I can get along with Kori, Jun."

"I'll come back as soon as I can," Jun told him, turning and walking away.

She had been gone for an hour when Len starting convulsing again. "Oh god," Trey muttered, trying to hold him still. "Oh god, oh god, oh god!" Trey gave Kori the cloth to wet again, and pinned Len to the ground by his shoulders. "Len, please stop," he whispered. "I don't know what to do!" Tears had started in his head long before Jun had left, and formed in his eyes shortly after. But now one slipped out under each of his clamped shut eyelids, freezing on his cheeks. They slid down his face, determined, and fell off, landing softly on Len's chest, melting there. And he stopped shaking.

Trey opened his eyes and saw the water of his tears starting to evaporate in the intense heat of Len's body and the air around them. Kori placed the cloth on his head and Trey let go, climbing off. It was only when he stopped touching him, Trey realized how hot Len was. "Owowow!" he whined, trying to cool his hands. Eventually he stopped burning, and Len seemed to be doing better. He took his temperature again, and it was down by 1.3 degrees. "Thank you," Trey lipped to the sky above him. He sat, staring at Len until the cloth dried out again, and then wet and replaced it. But before Jun returned, Len started getting a lot hotter a lot faster.

Trey put the cloth on ten times in about twenty minutes, and took his temperature, finding it to have shot up to 106.9 and rising. "Oh man," he groaned. "Dude, what the hell? What do I need to do!" He scrambled to keep Len cool, but nothing helped. Tears rolled off his face again, but did nothing to stop his fever now. Finally, as the situation became impending, leaving a do or die decision, Trey wiped the hair matted to Len's forehead away from his eyes. Knowing he may never have another chance, Trey whispered to Len the thought that had filled his mind for weeks.

"I love you," he said, gasping back sobs. "I can't lose you now. Please, Len." Trey bent down and pressed his lips to Len's, at a temperature of 107.8. He poured everything he could into the kiss. His emotions, his thoughts, his love, and his breath. Trey stayed there, holding onto what he could of Len, until he felt Len's mouth move beneath his and his eyelashes brush his cheek.

Trey pulled away, shocked, and stared at Len as he stared at him. They looked on in silence for a long moment before either eventually spoke.

* * *

Anna and the others stopped seven yards short of the building Zeke was certain Yoh was in. 

"Why are we waiting?" Rio asked impatiently. "Master Yoh needs us!"

"We're waiting because we're checking for guards and booby-traps. Also, you are not coming in," Zeke answered testily.

"What!" the rest exclaimed.

"I can't take you all, so I'll go in alone. Don't worry, he'll be fine. I promise to get him out, okay?"

"No, but I suppose we have no choice, do we?" Tamera pouted.

"Good. I'm glad you understand," Zeke said, looking back to the Shikigami Anna had sent to secure the perimeter.

"It's all clear," she said.

"Alright. I'll be back," Zeke promised. _Or at least Yoh will. _He slipped towards it, slinking along the tall shadows beginning to fall as the sun set.

* * *

I wake up again. _How?_ I look around, seeing the entire room burnt. The bed is ashes, and everything else is but a shadow of it's former beauty. _Have I died?_ But no, I'm whole. There is no body on the ground that belongs to me. _Strange…_ I examine the window, trying to figure out how to open it. 

I realize that my arms are free. The ropes were burned with the room. And my arms. _OW! Oh god, the pain!_ I fall to the ground as the pain settles into me, crippling me to the point of being unable to move any longer. I curl in a ball, whimpering, praying for someone to find me soon.

* * *

"I-I'm sorry…" Trey muttered lamely. "Are you feeling okay?" 

"Yeah," Len answered, unsure of why he had woken up with Trey kissing him.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. It was inappropriate and rude and stupid and--" Trey was cut of by Len pressing a finger to his lips.

"Shh," he whispered, a smile creeping across his face as he figured out some of what had happened. "It's okay."

"You're sure? I wasn't stepping over boundaries or violating anything?"

"I won't say _that_. You clearly stepped over a boundary or two, but I can forgive that. As for violation, you took advantage of me. That's violating me, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Trey said, blushing sheepishly.

"But, I can still forgive that."

"Really?"

"Well, yeah. I was on the verge of dying, wasn't I?" Trey nodded slightly. "And that kiss saved my life. So I really ought to forgive it, right?" Trey nodded again, feeling rejected when he had never asked. "But… You didn't know that would save me, did you?"

* * *

Zeke crept his way to the wall of the building and snuck around it, looking for the right window. Finally he saw it, painted black and sealed, very far above him. He sighed. "Leave it to sis to put him that high." He leapt onto SoF, and reached over his head, his fingers just brushing the sill of the window. He stood on his toes, swung back with his hand, and smashed into the window. A crack formed, so he repeated the movement three times before it finally broke through. He grabbed hold of the sill and climbed into the room. 

Yoh slowly uncovered his head to look at him from Zeke's feet. The older twin smiled down at him and pulled Yoh to his own feet, each giving a hug.

* * *

The air is low, and I'm panicking. Not a good combination. Pain courses through my arms and my breath is labored. Tears leak out of my eyes just as I hear a crash on the window above me. 

I look at it, and it's hit again. And again. Once more, and then the glass rains down over me. I cover my face from the light and shards. I feel someone standing over me, and I look. In front of the window I see my brother. He smiles and brings me to my feet. We hug and tears roll down my cheeks heavily; glad I was found, but terrified at what our sister will do to Zeke and I when we're found again.

* * *

Jun reached the nearest town over an hour after leaving the boys. She searched for the local healer's home, but he couldn't be taken away to see Len. She left, thoroughly discouraged, with only a few herbs that he sold her. But upon her return, Len was up and going. Actually, when she got there the boys' mouths were practically glued together and she stood back a moment, relishing the scene of her baby brother making out with his best friend and the fact that he was okay. 

She walked up behind them and cleared her throat. Neither looked, but both held up a finger, indicating her to wait a minute. She smiled, and tried not to laugh. She sat beside them and watched intently, until she could hardly bear it any longer. "I see you're feeling better, Len," she laughed. He merely nodded, not breaking the contact with Trey. Jun finally just let her laughter fly, unable to restrain it further. "I-I have s-some herbs," she choked out. "W-we can make s-some tea." The boys each gave a thumbs up, but otherwise ignored her. "Do you want it, or would you rather drink each other's saliva?"

Finally they broke apart for air. "Saliva, thank you," Len answered.

"Actually, I think I'm out," Trey said. "My mouth is bone dry, dude."

"Oh. Well then in that case, tea sounds delightful."

"Lovely," Jun said.

* * *

Anna fidgeted. She looked up at the building before her. It was almost like a castle, it was so tall. The lowest window she could see was fifty feet up. How was Zeke supposed to ever get to Yoh? She sighed, and pulled at her skirt. 

Morty was curled up on Rio's lap, snuggling against him. They whispered quietly to one another, worrying about Yoh. Tamera was biting her nails-- a habit she had broken years before. Pilika was just as fidgety as the other two girls, worrying over her brother having stayed behind, even though he wasn't the ill one.

The five heard the shatter of glass from the fortress only yards away. Each silently said a prayer for Yoh and Zeke's safety, tears brimming every set of eyes.

* * *

"Now what?" Zeke asks. I shrug my shoulders. 

"We could just run for it," I suggest.

"No, she'll just track us down and kill everybody," he replies, leaning against the wall to think. "We'll just have to face her. I don't think there's any way around it."

I sigh. "Alright. But the door is sealed. How're we supposed to get out?"

A sly smile creeps across his lips as an idea forms in his mind. "That, dear brother, is simple."

* * *

Trey, Len and Jun were sitting, sipping their tea, when a chill came over Len. He set down his cup and shivered slightly. The other two looked at him, worry in their eyes. When it passed, Len let go of a breath he hadn't known he was holding in. 

"Len?" his sister asked cautiously.

"Yoh's free, with Zeke, but they aren't in the clear yet," he muttered quietly.

"I hope he's alright," Trey murmured.

"So do I."

* * *

"Is this really going to work?" I question, unsure of my brother's 'brilliant' plan. 

"Yes!" he hisses. "Just do it!"

"Okay," I mutter. Then I raise my voice and call through the door weakly, mocking vulnerability. "Hey! K-Kisara! Please, let me out!" I lay down on the floor, my hands behind my back in case they come in. "Please! I-I'm sorry? Please…open the door…" I cough several times, putting in pleas, getting weaker and less frequent, for half an hour. Finally I fall silent. After another hour, darkness has fallen, engulfing the entire room in black, and the door opens. Kisara walks in, leaving the door open so that it hides Zeke. I'm laying with my eyes open, but glazed. She can't tell I'm faking. She puts one toe to my side and pushes. Zeke snaps the door shut.

Kisara spins around and stares at him. I jump up and knock her to the ground. She smiles. "Oh. It's a regular family reunion, ain't it?"

"Damn straight," Zeke murmurs.

"What are you gonna do, boys? Push me out the window?" she asks, a slight breeze blowing in. "It didn't work with Mother and Father years ago, why would it work now?"

"Never said it would," I whisper from behind her.

"We aren't exactly 'pushers', you might say," Zeke says. "We're more into face to face stuff. But outside would really help. Don't you agree, sis?"

"No. I can fight just fine right here." Zeke looks at me and I nod.

"Alright girl. You got it." Zeke says as I reach for my sword.

"Um…" I stand here, feeling like a complete imbecile, until Zeke sighs and shakes his head. "How about a five minute pause so I can get my weapon and ghost, sis? What do ya say?"

"Ah, no," she answers.

"Shit." Zeke comes over to me as she prepares to attack.

"Change of plans, you numbskull. I'll hold her off, you get out the window and to the others. They're hiding in some bushes. Either run for it, or get your stuff and come back. I'm not sure you'll be _able_ to get back, so just save some time and run, okay?"

"What!" I exclaim. "There's no way I'm just going to run off and make you fight alone."

"Go. Now!" he hisses. "We don't have time to argue. Come back if you want to, but I think I can deal with her. Just get out."

"But-"

"Go!" he orders, pushing me out the window. I scream the entire way down, but land on something cushioned. He sent SoF to help me.

"I'll be back," I whisper, running to find where Anna and the others are.

* * *

Anna looked up sharply, hearing a scream. The others fell silent as well, and they all sat, their eyes and ears trained in the direction the scream had come from. Not long after, a dark figure was running towards them. They shrank back, uncertain. But soon enough he reached them, and all released their breath as they realized it was Yoh. Anna leapt onto him, wringing his neck with her arms. 

"Anna," he whispered. "Anna, I'm glad to see you too. All of you. But I need my sword, antiquity and Amidamaru. Quick." Amidamaru appeared, bowing.

"Master, I'm glad to see you're alright."

"Me too," Yoh answered as Anna handed him the antiquity and Tamera produced his sword. "Thanks. Let's go, Amidamaru!" The pair took off, back towards the fortress, and the others each whispered a hurried prayer.

* * *

Trey and Len sat silently, holding each other close, even though the heat around them was nearly unbearable, especially so for the young ice shaman. Len kissed away sweat from Trey's lips and cheek, and Trey smiled. "It'll be okay," he whispered. 

Jun was standing some way off, looking down along the way the others had left. She glanced back at her brother and his love, huddled beneath the only tree for miles. It made no difference to be there now, since the sun had gone down, but the boys had no intention of moving. She sighed and stared after the rest, praying that they were alright.

* * *

Zeke lifted himself from the ground, glaring at his sister. "Dirty move, sis," he said. "In the back? And while my spirit was keeping baby brother from harm." 

"What else did you expect?" she sneered.

"Some damn fairness would be nice!"

"But I don't play fair _or_ nice, little brother."

The tension in the room rose suddenly and the battle was on. They clashed for what felt like seconds, yet ages for the two. They paused, eyeing each other warily as the youngest Asakura returned through the window. Zeke glanced at him, then back to his sister.

"What are you thinking? Escaping through the window like a terrified puppy?" she taunted.

"No. It's much more intelligent than that," he retorted. Yoh watched the two for a moment before they were at each other's throats again. Yoh moved in, and struck Kisara, point blank. She shrieked in frustration and confusion, blood streaming down her face.

She looked towards him and swung blindly, allowing him to easily dodge the attack. Yoh looked at Zeke, who was smirking. "She can't see you," he mouthed.

"Can she hear me?" Yoh asked, side stepping another blow. Zeke shook his head. "Sweet!" Yoh took another jab, hitting her once more.

"Damn it! Zeke, what the hell are you pulling?" she screeched.

"Nothing, Kisara," he said. "I haven't touched you."

"Well who is?" she asked as Yoh hit her again. She put up her defenses, blocking his next attack.

"You're forgetting I'm not alone, sis. That's not smart," Zeke said, stepping closer. She struck out at him, but Yoh stopped it. Kisara screamed in anger, and the fight continued.

* * *

I fight beside my brother against our sister, invisible to her. How, I don't understand, but the reason doesn't matter. 

Bloodlust and anger drives her, but mere survival and a need to protect the others makes us go. She slashes at Zeke, missing him but hitting me. I fall back and she advances on him.

His Furyoku dwindles, and she easily slices his skin. I can't move, can't help him. "Oh brother," Kisara says, pressing her sword to his neck. "Dear, dear Zeke. How I love to torture my victims. But I really don't have the time today." She leans slightly, drawing blood. "I've got to catch Yoh and his friends before they escape, you know." I stand and make my way to her, as quickly as I can, and knock her away, the weapon falling to the ground. "Curses! Who are you and what do you want? Show yourself!" she demands. I grab her sword and throw it out the window, kneeling to look at my brother.

"Zeke?" I whisper. "Zeke, are you a-alright?" He tries to answer, but his throat is filling with blood, making it impossible. He looks past me, and I turn, seeing Kisara standing above us.

"Are you using a spell to hide them from me?" she asks. Amazingly, Zeke neither confirms or denies the accusation. He merely raises the corners of his lips into a smile. "Don't mock me, Zeke!"

"Too…late…sis…" he manages to gargle through the blood. Her expression becomes one of lividity. She summons the last of her Furyoku and strikes.

* * *

Trey stood and stared down the road in the direction the others had moved in, seeing the brilliant flash of light. Len stayed on the ground, but looked on in awe. Jun awoke, startled by her subconscious. The light didn't come again, but following was a great howl of agony. Trey shivered, suddenly chilled to the bone. Len walked to his side, and they held each other. All three said a silent prayer, hopeful for Zeke's victory and fearful of his failure.

* * *

Anna shrieked when the light came, illuminating the gardens and open space around the building. They all huddled together, scared, when the howling began. It was a terrifying sound, making their bones chatter.

* * *

Yoh collapsed onto his knees beside his brother. His sister's remains lay crumpled on the ground near them. Yoh took Zeke's hand in his. "Zeke," he whispered urgently. "Zeke, we did it. We won!" 

"G-good," he murmured, barely able to speak around the blood rising into his mouth.

"Shh… Save your strength. You'll be okay. We'll get you to a doctor. I promise."

"N-no… Leave m-me, Yoh… J-just go…"

"No! I'll get the others, we can still save you!"

Zeke shook his head slightly. "I'm g-going to die… But you…can still e-escape… Go!" he choked, coughing on the blood.

"I can't leave you here!" Yoh cried, tears in his eyes. "I'll take you down with me!" Yoh tried to lift his brother, but it proved futile. Zeke was too heavy. The tears began slipping down Yoh's face, as he gave up. "Zeke, I can't let you die!"

"You…h-have to…" Yoh sat, staring for a moment, then stood and went to the window. He searched the ground, and soon found the others.

"Amidamaru," he said, "go down and bring the others up to help."

"Can they get past the henchmen undoubtedly downstairs?" he asked.

"Yes. I'll help them. Just go."

"Yes, Lord Yoh." Amidamaru instantly disappeared, and Yoh walked to his brother's side.

"We won't let you die, I swear it," he whispered, the tears now hot with anger. Zeke looked up at him, gratitude in his eyes, against his will. Yoh took off, out the door, and chased off a good half of the henchmen, before returning to him.

* * *

I sit, my hand wrapped around Zeke's, when the door bursts open. Anna runs to me, holding my neck again, but I peel her off, and the others look at Zeke. Tamera stares in horror at the blood splattered across his chest and oozing from his neck. 

"Is he going to be okay?" she asks fearfully.

"If we get him to a doctor. _Now_," I say. Rio lifts him carefully, and we race back out. Tamera insists on staying with him, and we stop, very briefly, to grab Trey, Len, and Jun on the way.

Jun directs us to a near town. We go and find a doctor, putting my brother's life in his hands.

* * *

Tamera paced the room for half an hour as Len and Trey, Rio and Manta, and Yoh and Anna cuddled together. Pilika and Jun sat, bored but worried, until the doctor came out. Yoh stood and went to him quickly. 

"I'm afraid I can't stop the bleeding," the doctor said quietly. "He isn't going to make it. I'm sorry." Yoh thanked him, and asked if they could go in. He let them, and Yoh walked in first.

* * *

There is a bandage around his neck, but the blood is prevalently visible through it. I sit beside him, and smile. "Hey." He doesn't speak, but smiles back. "This sucks, don't it?" I ask, trying not to cry. He nods. "I'm sorry." 

"It's not…y-your fault…" he whispers.

"Shh… Yes it is. She kidnapped me, and you came to help."

"If I d-didn't, th-the others…would've…" he coughs.

"I know," I say. "Tamera wants to see you, so I'll go, okay?" He nods again. "I'll miss you, man. 'Bye." I walk out, letting Tamera come in to see him.

* * *

She walked in cautiously. "Z-Zeke?" she murmured. He rose a hand and beckoned her closer. She stepped up next to him. "Oh my god!" she gasped, seeing the bandages, sopping wet. "Zeke, I-" she started, but was unable to make the words come. She sat and began to sob. Zeke took her hand and she held his. "I'm sorry I didn't say anything sooner, but I… I love you, Zeke. I don't want you to die!" 

Zeke smiled. "I h-have to…Tam-mera… But I…l-love you…too," he said around the blood. Tears slipped over both their cheeks, and Tamera continued to cry long after the water had dried on Zeke's face.

* * *

END


End file.
